The Darkest Pleasure
by darkdreamlover
Summary: Aisha was born in the Narrows, born into violence and pain. However if you ever looked at Aisha you wouldn't know, she smile fools, her charm poisons the best and her personality is deadly sweet. No one knows who Aisha really is or how much she really controls. Bane/OC rated M.
1. Queen of the Underworld

Hello dearies,

I have decided to take a stab at the Dark Knight Rises Fic for Bane. Let the games begin,

love

dark

* * *

Chapter 1

Queen of the Underworld

* * *

Gotham was a city of pain and pleasures depending on where you looked. It could make or break you as easily as the nights in Gotham would. Many in the city were stuck to where they were born, but there were some who climbed out of the under cities to find better lives among the rich and more well-known Gothamites. Most of the rich live in the lap of luxury none more than the famous playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne. Gotham has it fair share of crazies, Scarecrow Jonathan Crane who ran Arkham Asylum now is a patient, Two- Face Harvey Dent, The Joker and of course who stopped them the Batman. Criminals use to run the city, most have been stopped while the more hidden remained active. One woman controlled most of the undergrounds, only the most loyal were kept and they would only work for those who she wanted to work for. Most of the homeless, the harden, the corrupt and orphans turned to her for a home, food and work, which she gave at a price, their loyalty which they given and kept. Most of the remaining criminals in the city worked for her and knew if they were caught she would get them out somehow. However, betray her and you would only see the darkness forever. She controlled more than anyone knew, and was good at it but by looking at her you would never know.

Aisha sat in her office in her home that sat in one of the side streets in Gotham. It was a nice neighborhood, with nice people, a few cops lived on the street. No one knew what Aisha really did, she worked at a nice office in the lower area of Wayne tower as a secretary as well as one at the police station on the weekends for extra money. Aisha was a polish high-class citizen, to the world, but really she was a criminal, more or less. Her home, had a basement that was connected to the sewers where she let those loyal to her enter her house to sleep, eat and rest in her finished basement that had everything they needed. Her smile fools the world, her charm can poison the best and her personality is what makes her so dangerous. No one thinks that sweet, kind Aisha would ever do anything bad, if they only knew. She owned most of the workers in the city as well at the underground, they worked for her.

She had leads that the moron of a man Daggett is going to bring Bane to Gotham. A smile crept on to her face as she scanned her computer screen and looked at the information that she gathered, she knew he would be here soon and she would have to pay Daggett a visit. Aisha turned the computer off and walked down the hall to her room where she grabbed the knife on her night stand and placed it in her pocket. As she headed out of her apartment she saw two men walk by her and then she headed down the street. Aisha walked when she could, she was always safe, and no one could dare try to touch her. If she didn't kill them, they would be begging for death from everyone one else. Aisha soon reached Daggett house and snuck in as she heard voices talking in his parlor.

Aisha straighten her jacket as she walked quietly in "playing above your pay grade Daggett"

Daggett whipped around and saw Aisha standing there in jeans, heels and a leather jacket. "Who let her in?"

"I let myself in" Aisha said with a smile "you should really upgrade your system wouldn't want anything to start disappearing on you now would you?" and then noticed the men standing behind a larger man with a mask who she could only guess was Bane "interesting"

"if you don't leave I will have you killed" Daggett said and Aisha let out a laugh which earned Bane's attention.

"I dare you" Aisha said "then no one would make it out of this house alive, I promise you"

"my men will take care of it" Daggett said

"are you sure they are you're men?" Aisha said

"who are you" Bane said and Aisha was intrigued with his voice.

"Aisha Noor" she said " you must be Bane"

"get out you bitch" Daggett said "we don't want your business here"

Aisha turned to Daggett and stared at him long and hard before turning back to Bane "once you realize that you will need more men…come and see me" she then turned her back and began walking way she turned and looked over her shoulder "And trust me you will need more men" She then looked once more at Bane and his men "good evening gentleman" with that Aisha walked out of the front door and headed back down the street.

"playing games again" a deep voice said behind her and Aisha turned to see Leon slightly walking behind her and then on the side.

"have I ever stopped" Aisha said as she looked at Leon, who's black hair and dark eyes led him to be able to blend in well with the darkness.

"no" Leon said "I called off the snipers they are heading back"

"good" Aisha said as she looped her arm into Leon's "do you think he will ever realize that he doesn't control the city"

"neither do you" Leon said

"I don't want to" Aisha said "I would rather see it tore down, shame the Joker is no longer around, it was fun when he was here"

"that was eight years ago Aisha" Leon said

"and how I missed it" Aisha said.


	2. Here We Go

Chapter 2

Here We Go

* * *

"he he ha aha ha ha he he aha ha" a deep voice laughed as it drew Aisha's attention to her living room.

"something funny" Aisha said as she walked into the living room and saw a figure standing in front of her fireplace. "Joker my dear"

"oh nothing just waiting on you beautiful" Joker said and turned and gave Aisha a smile which she returned "good you learned to smile"

"yes" Aisha said as she walked closer "a reason for this visit darling"

"thought I'd come by and see what the misses has for me" Joker said as he walked closer

"I hear the Batman is Harvey Dent" Aisha said as she signaled for the Joker to follow her through the house which he did "hard to believe"

"indeed it is" Joker said as they came to a bookcase and Aisha pulled out a book and it slide "impressive"

"I find it wonderful" Aisha said as she walked through the opening followed by Joker and they entered a large room filled with an assortment of weapons "what is your pleasure"

"you of course" Joker said as he pulled Aisha to him "give me a smile" Aisha then let out a smile and he kissed her and then roughly pushed her away "let's see… what do I need"

"how about this" Aisha said and held a rocket launcher in her hands "I know you want it darling"

"ooh I will take it along with one of everything else" Joker said

"Sounds good" Aisha said as she began to pack one of each the various weapons into a bag.

"You're just like me" Joker said "you want to see the city have a better class of criminal"

"I want to see the city burn" Aisha said as she handed the Joker a knife

"a women after my own heart" Joker said then started to laugh.

"do a girl a favor" Aisha said "make the best of them fall, the city needs it, it needs the chaos"

"you know" Joker said as he walked closer to Aisha "it is hard to believe you hide this good, when you are just as corrupt as the rest of us"

"I won't hide forever" Aisha said as she stood up and handed the Joker the large black duffle bag "unlike you sweetheart, I want for the most calm moment"

"good to know sweets" Joker said as he put the bag on his shoulder

"do remember to have fun" Aisha said

"life is fun, when you know how to play it" Joker said.

Aisha rolled over in her bed and looked at her angry red alarm reading 12:05am. She groaned into her pillow and knew her sleep for the night was finished. She sat up and the strap of her night dress slide down her arm and she pulled it back up before putting her feet on the cold floor. Aisha walked over to a charge and pulled on her house coat and began walking out of her room downstairs to the kitchen.

"sneaking into a women's house at night, I should call the police" Aisha said as she turned around and saw Bane standing in her hallway.

"if you think that would help" Bane said

"I doubt it" Aisha said as she continued her way into her kitchen "should I ask why you are in my house at 12:20am Bane"

"you gave an invitation" Bane said "I am simply accepting it"

"and this couldn't have waited till morning" Aisha said with a yawn as she opened her frig and took out an ice tea to drink.

"it didn't seem as you were sleeping" Bane said and Aisha turned to him and noticed that she studied him "something I can help you with"

"not at all" Aisha said as she placed her glass on her counter "well since you are here I have something to show you, which I believe you will find most useful" she then walked through her house and stopped at a door that led to her basement. Aisha put on a pair of shoes and headed down the stairs.

"you are going down there in you night clothes" Bane said

"might as well" Aisha said "I don't feel like changing"

Soon they had both arrived at the bottom of the stairs and Aisha turned on a light and walked to behind the stairs and punched in a code which caused a door to slide open. Aisha walked into the darkness followed by Bane. Soon both of them were walking throught the sewers and came to a dead end where Aisha pushed in a brick and it opened up more.

"impressive" Bane said as he followed Aisha thought the opening.

"can't have strangers getting into my house" Aisha said and soon enough they reached a large opening beneath the sewers. "I think you would rather like this place"

"why is that" Bane said as he looked around and saw a large ceiling and water surrounding them.

"you will get useful toys in there" Aisha said "Batman's toys"

"how are you sure" Bane asked as he stepped closer to Aisha "makes a man wonder"

"I have my ways to find out what I want" Aisha said with a slight smile "I have a question for you"

Bane just looked at Aisha waiting for the question which he was sure he knew already.

"….another time perhaps" Aisha said as she rethought about it. "I am sure you want to get to work as soon as possible"

"yes" Bane said

"so you know" Aisha said "my men will do what you ask if they don't kill them"

"such harsh word coming from their caregiver" Bane said

"they owe me their loyalty" Aisha said "if they don't do as I ask they become disloyal and of no further use, but also I will be helping you as well, I don't let my men do all of the work"

"a women willing to get her hands dirty" Bane said

"my hands are plenty dirty" Aisha said "probably more dirty than yours"

"I doubt that" Bane said


	3. A little shade darker

Chapter 3

A little shade darker

* * *

Aisha stood at her bedroom window looking out into Gotham's darkness. The lights in the city were the only shining beacons at night. Clear nights like this when you can see deep into the dark, Aisha loathed the most. Her father always told her if you stare into the abyss long enough it will stare back, it has for a long time. Nights like this made Aisha remember and she hated it, when the memories would creep up from the deep places she kept them. Down in the deep they were safe, and warm, but when they breached the surface they brought pain and Aisha was tired of the pain. She was soon getting to the point of wishing she didn't have such memories to ease the pain, to make her heart a little lighter.

-20 years ago-

"Hey watch it brat" a drunk said as he stumbled across the street knocking Aisha to the side.

The 8 year old glared at the drunkard and picked up a rock and threw it so it smashed into the back of his head.

"Watch it you boozer!" she screamed back as the guy stumbled forward from the force of her throw.

"Aisha!" her mother yelled harshly and grabbed her arm "you are a lady act like one" she then proceeded to drag Aisha across the dark street.

"Let me go" Aisha said and struggled against her mother's grip "I want to be home with daddy, I don't want to help you anymore"

"Your daddy is dead in the bottom of the river" her mother sneered at her "So shut up and behave before you join him you little shit"

"Better than being here with you" Aisha said and then a very loud smack could be heard and it caused Aisha to fall onto the ground.

"Then go you brat, see if I care" her mother yelled at her again "I have money to make and you are slowing me down."

Aisha slowly got up and without a word ran off in the opposite direction of where her mother was.

"Aisha come back! I am sorry" her mother cried after heard but it fell on deaf ears, Aisha wasn't going to go back.

Aisha wondered the streets for a few days, stealing to put off starvation, and hiding to avoid being caught. She had come to learn one of the hardest lessons in life, you can only count on yourself to survive. Aisha vowed to herself that she would get out of her, to try and escape to a different world one that had less pain.

-10 years ago-

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises Ms. Noor" Mr. Fox said

"Thank you Mr. Fox" 18 year old Aisha said with a smile "I look forward to working with you"

"As do I, you are one of the more promising applicants" Mr. Fox said with a smile "graduated top of your class, from college impressive."

"You are too kind Mr. Fox" Aisha said with a sweet smile.

With the money she earned at working for Wayne Enterprises, Aisha was able to get a house with a basement near the center of town. She was happy she had a nice place to herself that was better than a back alley area. She had been on the streets since she could remember, even before she left her mom when she was 8. Her father told her about how to survive should he ever not be able to be there, to use charm to rob them blind so they would never suspect her. She thought when she got to a better place the pain would leave but she had learned it never truly does, you can only forget. She had started to take in strays from the city the orphans, and homeless. She gave them a place to stay, be warm for a little while, they gave her what she never had, power. Aisha knew power was an illusion and it only lasted as long as people gave you the power, so she made it so they wouldn't leave.

-9 years ago-

Over the years, more and more people had come to Aisha and soon she had control of more than half the city and it kept growing. Even people who weren't homeless or starving came to Aisha seeking her help, since she knew the under dwellings of the city and its people. She came to own most of the city, it was under her control. Unlike most with the type of power she had, no one knew Aisha ruled the city. They all went through Leon; they thought he was the mastermind behind everything, if they only knew how wrong they were. Aisha had accomplished a lot for just being 19 years old and helping a certain clown pull of robberies from the mob. The Joker, was very fond of Aisha, he saw the need for chaos in her eyes, the same as his. Aisha was his favorite toy, to play with and mold. He had taught Aisha a few more things about the world; one of her favorites was only keep those around as long as they are useful and if they slip up dispose of them. Also Gotham needed a new class of criminal, ones that were not centered on money, power, and guns. Aisha was all too happy to help the Joker, she relished in it. The dark depths that Aisha always had, reached the surface with the Joker around, he loved it.

"Now now sweetheart no need to get excited" Joker said as he walking in the living room of her house "how do you know I'm not here to make that pretty little face of yours like mine"

"Because you already would have" Aisha said as she sat down in a chair and crossed her legs and smiled at the Joker "the fact that you are in my house is amusing"

"Glad I can amuse you cupcake" Joker said and started to play with his knife as he walked over to Aisha and leaned down to get right in her face "you know how I go these scars"

"By a knife" Aisha said with a bored tone and a wicked smile "other than that I think it would be a lie"

"I like you" Joker said.

"Fancy that" Aisha said with a devious smile as the Joker let out a laugh and dragged Aisha close.

-Present Day-

Aisha shook her head to stop the truly painful memories from surfacing, that the dark nights would have surely uncovered. She turned and walked out of her bedroom and went and sat in the hallway. She grew tired of all of this; life didn't change from when she was little.

"Ridiculous ideals" Aisha said as she ran a hand through her hair. "Of a silly little girl" a small noise caught her attention and she had a gun that she had in her underpants pointed at the large silhouette standing 10 feet from here "why do you keep coming into my house at all hours of the night"

"I knew you would be up" Bane said as Aisha lowered the weapon and her house coat opened revealing long scars running down from her hips to her ankles. The scars were angry and rough which caused Bane to become curious about them.

"Is there something I can help you with this dark night Bane" Aisha said as she walked past Bane with the gun swing gently in her hand as she walked. "Or perhaps are you here to kill me to gain full control of what I own"

"It has crossed my mind" Bane said "But you are more useful to me alive than dead"

"Wonderful" Aisha said as she set the gun down on the counter of her kitchen as she opened the frig and got out some milk "Why are you here Bane"

"Leon has told me that you are very good with computers" Bane said

"Yes and that would interest you because" Aisha said as she pour some into a glass and she turned to Bane causing her house coat to open up a little.

Bane could see a long scar run down the middle of Aisha's chest and disappear to the side of her body. He would have thought that a woman that looked like she did would have it easy in this world. He knew of Miranda's goals for the city but he still had no clue what drove Aisha. She was an uncorrupted soul as it seems that she could fool the world so she could hide the darker, truer intentions. He wanted the chance to take those layers away.

"Are you staring at me because you never saw others with scars before or never saw breasts before" Aisha said as she closed her house coat and smirked at Bane "I imagine you were once a very handsome man"

"Indeed" Bane said and then the subject was changed automatically "I need you to be able to hack into the stock exchange"

"Then I need Bruce Wayne's finger prints" Aisha said as she walked from the other side of the counter to stand directly in front of Bane "Might as well have some fun in the process, it shouldn't be too hard, he has been cooped up in his house for 8 years"

"I will have someone get the prints" Bane said.

"I will get the software ready" Aisha said as she walked past Bane "I would suggest some sleep Bane, it can do wonders for a man"

"Sleep is a felting occurrence" Bane replied to Aisha.

"You can stay if you wish, I don't care, I have had more dangerous men than you in my house" Aisha replied.

"I doubt that" Bane said.

"They actually tried to kill me awake or asleep" Aisha replied to Bane and looked at his eyes "I know you won't, you words might lie but your eyes do not"

"As I said you are more valuable to me alive than dead" Bane said.

"That is what worries me" Aisha replied as Bane let out a chuckle and disappeared to her front door and out into the night.


	4. Fair is Fair

Chapter 4

Fair is Fair

* * *

"Aisha why of all places are you going to spend a few days down in the sewers" Leon asked as he saw Aisha packing up a few things in a bag "People will wonder where you have gone to"

"Leon" Aisha said and turned to him as she stopped her packing "Why are you so interested in why, I am more than capable of handling myself and if I don't come back I am not too worried about it"

"But Ais.." Leon started by Aisha interrupted him.

"Leon stop it" Aisha said with a frown "If you are unable to do what I have asked them leave, and that only happen two ways, body bag or river, the choice is yours" she then pulled out a knife and flipped it opened.

Leon stood for a moment and then lunged at Aisha, who swiftly brought the knife into Leon's chest, causing his sudden stop and she pushed him to the floor and listened to him cough.

"How stupid do you think I am" Aisha said and let the knife in and stood above him "You think I didn't know"

"Damn it" Leon struggled out between breaths.

"You dumb fuck" Aisha said with a growl "I only let you get in here because I wanted to see his plan, and it's a stupid one. Daggett will get a short life"

"How?" Leon wheezed out.

"You really think I never hacked into your phone calls, or had people follow you" Aisha said as she leaned down close to Leon "I was on to you since I let you in, when you thought you were watching me I was always watching you" she then gave Leon a kiss on the cheek.

"Ms. Aisha" A women's voice said as a younger girl around 18 entered the room.

"Ah, Mina right on time" Aisha said with a smile and then turned to Leon and stomped down on the knife before pulling it out of his chest "Make sure a delivery gets to our friend won't you dearie"

"Of course Ms. Aisha" Mina said and walked over to Leon and saw he was still breathing "He is still alive Ms. Aisha" and then suddenly Mina bent down and snapped his neck "never mind I was mistaken"

"You think men will learn it is no longer their world Mina" Aisha said as she walked over to Mina and put an arm on her shoulder and leaned her head on it. "Behind every man there is a women"

"They will continue to believe that they own the world Ms. Aisha" Mina said and wrapped an arm around Aisha.

"Let's give them something to pause about" Aisha said and then kissed Mina on the cheek "You know what to do after"

"Yes, it is already in motion" Mina said and Aisha just smiled.

"Perfect" Aisha said with a huge smile "After you can join me, and remember it's just Aisha, Mina"

"Yes Ms….I mean yes Aisha" Mina said.

"Good" Aisha replied and then looked at the dead body of Leon on her floor "A shame really, he was quite handsome"

"Indeed he was, but he was trying to hurt you Aisha, and we don't allow that" Mina said and Aisha just smiled. "No one hurts you"

One of the reasons Aisha was so hard to kill, was more than half the city was watching her. They owed her their lives and would do anything to stop someone from killing her. Aisha knew that she had to protect her own life; she picked up a few tricks from people who worked under her.

By the time Aisha reached the sewers with her bag of tricks as she called it she heard some people following her. Most likely some men that didn't know who she was, it made her smile. Just as one was going to grab her she spun around quickly startling them.

"Stalking, it's rude to do it to a lady" Aisha said with a smile.

"You aren't supposed to be down here" one said.

"Really" Aisha replied "I can go where I please, besides Bane is expecting me, so why don't you be a darling and tell me your name so I can tell him who made me late"

"Umm no go right ahead madam" the guy said and hurried off with the other two.

"Silly men" Aisha replied and turned and saw Bane there "do you like to lurk in shadows?"

"I was born in it" Bane said as he turned and Aisha followed him "I see your man is missing"

"Oh Leon, well yes he had a rather terrible accident, ran into my knife and got his neck broken" Aisha replied with a smile "terrible shame that was"

"I see" Bane replied as they came to where he slept and it had computers all around "Will these suffice for you"

"Oh yes more than I need, its perfect" Aisha said and then noticed the water running "in case you want to get rid of something fast, I like the idea"

"You are rather strange women" Bane said as he saw Aisha take off her jacket leaving her in a tank top. He notice scars running down her arms it reminded him of the rough angry scars he saw before running down her legs. Bane reached out and touched the scars on her arms and felt her stiffen before relaxing again.

"Rather nasty aren't they" Aisha said as she looked one on her arm "Makes it annoying to wear long shirts all the time"

"How you get them" Bane said

"I will tell you when you tell me how you got yours" Aisha said and smirked "fair is fair"

"Another time" Bane said as Aisha pulled out a computer and set it on the desk.

"You have someone getting his prints?" Aisha said as she booted the computer and connected it to the others Bane had.

"Yes" Bane replied "the plan has been set in motion"

"Perfect" Aisha said and then looked at Bane "I also suppose the women you are working with is getting a foothold in as well"

"You know much" Bane said as he looked at Aisha type a few things and the screens were covered with code.

"It is usually wise to know who you are working with" Aisha replied with a smile and then pulled something out of her pocket "A gift" it was a small device that rested in his hand "To help make Gotham isolated from the world at the opportune moment"

"A splendid gift indeed" Bane replied as he studied the device "Will it work for all of them?"

"Most certainly" Aisha replied "Had my men slowly add the stuff for weeks now, and you coming along just sweetened my pot, besides Gotham had been long overdue"

"You are very correct" Bane replied "It seems that I have found the correct person to work with"

"It does appear to be so" Aisha said with a smile "Did you get that mask from the pit?"

Bane looked at Aisha for a moment then at the computer screen she was typing away on.

"Then again it looks like something you have gotten after" Aisha said again and glanced towards Bane "League of Shadows perhaps?"

"Your information is rather good" Bane replied "Wonders why I didn't meet you when I first came to the city, but as you say fair is fair"

"Touché" Aisha replied "The scars on my arms are from when I was little, or perhaps better to say younger, 5 years I believe it was. Some men don't understand the word no. So I gave them a carving and they returned the favor in spades, but I got the last say."

"No one protected you?" Bane said as he looked Aisha in her emerald eyes and saw her give him a sad smile.

"You were born in to this world with shadows, I was born into pain and violence" Aisha replied "Over the years I have grown accustomed to both. No one steps are darker than with their eyes closed"

"You work with me now" Bane replied "No one will mess with you"

"They will still try" Aisha replied "Just perhaps you give them more reason to pause"

"They have more to fear from me" Bane replied as he looked at Aisha. He didn't know why but looking at her, he wanted to do something to make sure no one hurt her again.


End file.
